the journal
by hermoine snape
Summary: Hermione Granger recieves a journal from Professor Dumbledore that connects the witch to someone twenty years into the past. please read and enjoy. i don't know how to put it up chapter by chapter.


**The Journal **

**Summary: Hermione receives a journal from Professor Dumbledore, that connects the witch with someone twenty years from the past. **

**Author' Note: I own nothing, only the plot.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: RL/HG**

**Romance **

_Chapter 1_

_Hermione Granger sat on her bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She picked up an old lather journal off the bedside table. She ran her fingers across the cracked faded letters that were still visible. __**Remus J. Lupin**_. The witch flipped to the back of the book and picked up a quill and wrote her last entry. She closed the book and got off the bed. 

Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw her best friend Harry Potter and his god father Sirius Black. Then she looked and saw the man she came down stairs for. The men got quiet. Hermione walked up to the werewolf and handed him the old journal. Remus silently took the book and saw tears rolled down her face. He opened his mouth but before he could say a word she was gone. 

Remus gently laid the book down on the table and he ran his fingers across the cover.

"Mooney isn't that your old journal?" Sirius asked his childhood friend. 

"Yea Padfoot it is."

"But how did Hermione get it?" Harry asked the wizard. 

"I don't know. 

He opened the book and memories hit him like a broke dam. 

So that's how it was found…

Hermione walked down the dark corridors patrolling her last hall before she retired for the night. She bumped into someone. 

"I'll give you two seconds to scram before I knock off points." hissed the head girl. 

The wizard chuckled and lit his wand.

"Good evening Miss Granger." 

"Professor Dumbledore! I'm sorry. I thought…"

Albus held up his hand, "It's quiet alright. You look exhausted. How about you call it a night." 

"Yes sir. Good night Professor," and she turned around and slowly walked down the hall. 

"Oh Hermione," and he walked up to the witch and pulled out an old journal. "I thought you would find this interesting."

She took the book from the headmaster. "Thank you sir," and she flipped through the pages. She looked up, "The pages are blank!" She called after him. 

He waved, "Good night Miss Granger," and walked to his office. 

"I hate when he does that." mumbled as she walked back to Gryffindor tower. 

Hermione sighed, crawled into bed and picked up the book. She looked at the book trying to figure out why the headmaster gave her a blank book. Hermione flipped through the pages. 

"Yep blank." 

She closed the book and turned front to back. When writing on the cover caught her eye. 

"Wait a moment. _**Remus J. Lupin**_. But why would Professor Dumbledore give me Professor Lupin's journal?" she smiled, "May be it's like Tom Riddle's diary." 

Hermione grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink. She bit her lip and dunked the quill into the ink well. She let a drop hit the first page and saw it vanish.

"Wow!" 

She grabbed a pillow and placed it in her lap and got comfortable. She took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

Chapter 2

Remus Lupin sat quietly on his bed in the boys dormitory located at the Gryffindor tower. He grabbed his pillow and placed it in his lap and leaned back on the head board. He sat his leather journal in his lap and grabbed his quill and ink. The wizard pressed the quill against the page and the ink vanished.

"What in the name of hell?" 

Remus flipped through the first half on the book. He found the once full pages were now blank.

'The guys better not be playing a prank on me,' he thought and he saw words slowly appear on the first page. 

_hello Remus. My name is Hermione. I know you find this strange so do I, but Professor Dumbledore gave me what I assume to be your journal. But the odd thing is that the pages were blank!_

The werewolf pinched his arm. "Ouch," he hissed. "I'm not dreaming" 

_Tell me what you think about this._

_1997_

The witch bit her lip waiting for a reply. She smiled when she saw the letters slowly form the page.

_Hello Hermione. It is an odd concept that my journal is here in my lap. The first pages that were once full of my deepest thoughts are now blank. More over how did Dumbledore get my beloved journal?_

_1977_

_Remus relax. I had nothing to read. I'm not like most people that go snooping around looking for such private matters. _

_What year is there?_

_What grade are you in?_

Remus sighed in relief. She had nothing to read. He wanted to keep the information in his journal private.

'Wait a minute. Did she just ask what year?' thought the wizard. He looked at the page. 'She did.!'

_It's 1977 and I'm in my seventh. I'm in Gryffindor house. You?_

_1997_

Hermione smiled and Crook shanks curled up at the end of her bed.

_The year is 1997. I'm in my seventh year and in Gryffindor house. I have two best friends, Harry and Ron. I know you will understand the reason behind not telling you their last names. _

_1977_

_I under your reason. We're meddling with time. We can't tamper with the events that will come to the future. But Dumbledore gave you the journal for a reason, but for the reason I have no clue. Or he's finally fallen off his rocker._

_1997_

_Dumbledore hasn't fallen off his rocker. He's maybe has had one too many lemon drops, but he's very wise when it comes to magic._

Hermione looked at her muggle clock and sighed.

_It's nearly two o'clock in the morning. I fear of loosing our connection. But when I think about it, if Dumbledore gave me journal why would he only make it last only one night. So I pray I will be able to write to you again soon._

_1977_

_That's very true. Good night Hermione. I hope this connection will be here tomorrow._

_1997_

_Good night Remus. _

They closed the journal and went to bed to meet each other in the world of dreams.

Chapter 3

Hermione ran up the stairs to her dorm; grateful that classes were over for the week. She hadn't had the time to write. She wanted her weekend to be homework free, so she could spend her time writing to Remus.

"Golden snitch," she told the fat lady.

The painting opened and she ran up to her room. Hermione grabbed the journal and sat down at her desk.

_Remus are you there?_

She smiled when she saw the words vanish. The diary still worked.

_1977_

Remus sat in the library reading a book at his favorite table in the back by a large window. He saw the journal light up in a gold light. The werewolf quickly closed his book and opened the journal. He smiled the journal still worked.

_Hi. It still works! I still find this strange, but wonderful at the same time. I forgot to tell you. I have three best friends. James, Sirius and Peter. We call our selves the Marauders. The guys like to pull pranks. I sadly try to keep them out of trouble. I admit that I have my share in the pranks. But I mean come on I am a Marauder. We all have nicknames or what ever you want to call it. _

_James is called Prongs. Sirius is called Padfoot. Peter is called Wormtail. And I'm called Mooney. _

_What are your hobbies?_

_1997_

_Well, I love to read and spend a large amount of time in the library. My favorite spot is in the back near large window. I actually like to do homework and research. What about you?_

_1977_

Remus laughed.

_I'm actually sitting in the library in the very spot you described. I also like books and enjoy homework. My friends think I'm crazy. They say, 'Mooney you're a Marauder. You prank. You don't do homework. Hey come on I do love to prank but only at an extent. _

_1997_

_But the friends keep things fun and interesting. But then there are times you just want to strange them. _

_1977_

_That's so true! I want to go on and tell you the truth. I have lycanthropy. I normally don't tell anyone about my condition, but I thought you should know. I hope this doesn't change anything between us._

_1997_

_Remus listen to me and listen well. I have never held that against and I never will. You have been blaming your self for too long. Stop it Remus John Lupin! Your friends and family there and now love you. _

"Oh shit. I can't believe I just wrote that!"

_1977_

Remus sat back in shock. She knows him in the future. The wizard quickly dunked his quill into the ink and feverishly began to write.

_You know me and never told me! You knew I was a werewolf!_

He took a deep breathe.

_How did we meet? Please Hermione tell me. I want to know. _

_1997_

_I met you on the train. I was entering my third year. You were my DADA professor and you were great! _

_1977_

Remus smiled. He was going to teach one of his favorite subjects.

_Am I still teaching?_

_1997_

Hermione frond.

_No, someone told the students about your condition. Dumbledore asked you to come back, but you refused. I miss you every day. I miss your smile and your voice. _

"Oh damn. I can't believe I just wrote that. Stupid. Stupid."

_1977_

Remus smiled. She missed him.

_I sure I missed you as well. Oh I have to go James is coming. I'll write soon. _

He closed the book.

"Ready to go to lunch Mooney?"

"Yea. Let's go," and he put his journal in his bag and they left the library.

_1997_

Hermione sighed, closed the book and put it back into the beside dresser.

Chapter 4

**October **

Remus sat down under the shade tree near the Black Lake. He pulled the journal out of his bag and sat back. He gasped when he felt like someone was sitting next to him. The werewolf knew it wasn't one of his friends under the invisibility cloak, because they were at Hogsmeade.

_Hermione are you there?_

_1997_

Hermione was sitting under the shade tree near the Black Lake. She gasped like someone was sitting next her as the journal glowed gold. She knew it wasn't one of her friends under the invisibility cloak because they were at Hogsmeade. She opened the book and sat back.

_Yea I'm here. What are you doing?_

_1977_

_I'm outside under the shade tree near the Black Lake. I feel like someone is sitting next to me. I know it's none of friends. It's strange. _

_1997_

Hermione blinked in shock. She looked around because she was feeling the same thing.

_A…Remus I'm sitting in the same spot. I think I'm the one you're sitting next to you. Do you think it's possible? I mean to feel each other. _

_1977_

_Anything's possible. I mean we're talking through a journal, and we're two decades apart!_

_1997_

_That's true. _

_1977_

_What's your favorite time of year? I love the fall and the changing of leaves and crisp air. _

_1997_

_Oh that's easy. I love snow. I have something for you. Just close the book._

_1977_

_What?_

_1997_

_Just close the book. _

_1977_

Remus shook his head and closed the book.

_1997_

Hermione pulled out a picture and placed it in the journal and she closed the book.

"Please work," she whispered.

_1977_

Remus jumped back when the journal glowed gold. He slowly opened the book and saw picture. The wizard picked up the photo and smiled.

Hermione had slick brown curls, tone skin, bright brown eyes with light makeup that made them even brighter. She also had a slim figure.

_You're beautiful._

He smiled.

_My brown eyed girl. _

_1997_

The book glowed gold and she quickly opened the book. Hermione smiled.

_I'm glad it work. I just wanted you to have a picture. So you know what I look like when we're writing each other. I have to go. Harry and Ron are back from Hogsmeade._

_Bye. _

_1977_

_Bye._

"It gets harder to say good bye." They said at once and followed their friends back to the castle.

The month quickly went by, with students studying and working hard for the up coming exams. Remus and Hermione only had time to tell each other where they were spending Christmas. Remus was spending time with James's parents in Godric Hollow and Hermione was spend Christmas at Grimmauld Place.

_1977_

**Christmas **

The marauders got off the train and stepped onto the platform. They were spending Christmas break with Harold and Kara Potter. Mrs. Potter greeted the boys with hugs and they left King's Cross Station. Remus mind kept drifting off to Hermione.

_1997_

The trio got off the train and the looked around the platform for Mrs. Weasely, Sirius and Remus. Hermione bit her lip nervously. She didn't know if Remus would have any memories of the journal. She hoped he did, but was also terrified.

"Mione, there's Sirius," said Harry as he motioned to the group near the wall.

They walked up to the group. Harry and Hermione said their good byes to Weasely family.

"Harry," Sirius took his god son in his arms. "I've missed you kid," and he pulled back.

"I've missed you too Sirius."

He roughed the wizard's hair causing it stick out even more. Hermione laughed at her best friend.

"Hi Hermione," said Remus and took her into a gently hug. He pulled back, "How's my brown eyed girl?" asked the werewolf and tapped her on the nose.

"I'm good. I've missed you." She told him as they left the station.

Sirius, Remus, and Hermione walked into Grimmauld Place. The house was decorated with a Christmas tree that rested near the fireplace with a few fairy lights.

Remus lend forward and rested his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"I have a surprise for you." whispered the wizard.

"You do?"

"Come with me," and he took her hand and led her to the basement.

He covered her eyes and the door. He removed his hands.

Hermione laughed, "Snow."

"I figured since this area around here really isn't safe. So I brought it you."

She threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you."

"I know how much you love snow."

**Up stairs:**

"Sirius what's going on with Remus? He's acting kind of funny." asked Harry.

"I don't know. I think he might like her.

He shook his head, "No. I think he…loves her."

The marauder lend against the wall in thought.

"I think right. I think he does love her. Where did they go?" Sirius asked as he looked around the room.

They jumped when they heard aloud laugh and scream.

"They're in the basement."

Harry gave his god father a puzzled look.

"Well, come on," and ran down stairs.

Sirius opened the door and was hit in the face with a snowball. He spit the snow out his mouth.

"Snow!" yelled Harry. "Snowball fight!"

_1977_

The group arrived at Godric Hollow. Mr. Potter opened the door and they walked into the house. The boys went up stairs and got unpacked their trunks.

James hopped up onto one of the bunk beds. "So, Mooney I've noticed you write in your journal a lot more these days."

"So," and he got on the bed below James. "I might have more to write about."

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"None of your business Padfoot!" hissed the werewolf and he took out the picture of Hermione.

James held onto the handle bars and looked down at his friend.

"What you got there, Mooney?"

"A picture of a friend."

"Can I see?"

Remus handed the messy haired wizard the picture.

"She's very pretty. Is there any chance you like her more than a friend?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. We write all the time. We have a lot in common."

"You mean she a bookworm like you." Sirius said as he jumped up on the top bunk across from James.

"Hermione is not a bookworm. She's a very nice person and we understand each other."

James handed his friend the photo. "You've got it bad mate."

Remus took the picture, "She's my brown eyed girl."

"Damn you do have it bad." Sirius said and Peter nodded.

Mrs. Potter cleared the dinner plates off the table. Remus walked into the room.

"Do you need some help?"

"No. I'm fine dear."

He nodded and sat down at the table with his journal.

_How's my brown eyed girl?_

_1997_

Hermione sat down on the couch in the library when her bag glowed gold. She smiled and took the book out and sat back.

_I'm great! You surprised me with snow! Me, you, Sirius and Harry we're in the basement for over two hours. I guess some of your memories have started to enter your mind. Because you've called me 'my brown eyed girl' and you're the only one that calls me that. _

_I was so scared when I saw you on the platform. I didn't know if the time line had changed or not. I was so relived that things didn't change._

_1977_

_I'm glad that some of my memories had returned to me. I understand why you would be nervous but I'm glad that we're not changing too much of the future through our conversations through the journal. _

_1997_

Hermione looked in the doorway and saw Remus with two mugs in his hands.

"I thought you would like some hot chocolate."

"Sounds great."

_I got to go. You've brought me some hot chocolate. I'll find out what you remember. Bye. _

_1977_

The wizard sighed, "At lest I'm there to keep you company.

_Good night._

He closed the book and turned in for the night.

_1997_

Hermione closed the book and put it away. Remus handed her a cup.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," and he sat down next to the witch. "What were you doing?"

"I was writing in my journal."

"I use to have a journal, but it went missing after my last year of school. It was leather with my name in gold letters," he told her and placed a pillow in his lap. "If I remember correctly, it had a photo of a girl. I never let that picture out of my sight. She had the most amazing brown eyes.

I my friends fused, because I spent so much time with my journal. But something changed me forever that year."

"What changed you?"

Remus ran his finger around the rim of his mug in thought.

"How did you meet?"

The werewolf snapped out his thoughts. "I actually don't remember. It's like she came out of nowhere. She never left my mind or my heart for that matter." said Remus and he stood up. "Good night. My brown eyed girl" and he kissed her forehead and left the library.

Hermione stared at the door for the while in thought.

"No, he couldn't have,' she shook her head and went to bed.

Chapter 5

The students quickly found themselves back at Hogwarts, after a nice long break. They were rested and ready for a new year. Even if there were those that didn't want to come back.

Hermione walked into the library and sat down at her favorite table at the back near the large window. She smiled when she felt him at the table. She out the journal and unknown by the witch the headmaster stood hidden under an invisibility charm and his eyes twinkled at the witch. The wizard left the witch pleased with himself.

_1977_

_Hi my brown eyed girl. I feel you at the table. _

_1997_

_I feel you too. You really didn't tell me much during Christmas. You really couldn't remember much. I can believe how quickly time has flown by._

_1977_

_I forgot. I got you something for Christmas. Close the book._

Remus place a necklace on the page and closed the book.

_1997_

Hermione opened the book and it lit up in a gold light. She slowly opened the book. The witch picked up the sliver necklace and saw a sliver wolf on the chain. Hermione clasped the necklace around her neck. She looked down at the page.

_Merry Christmas. _

She stroked the wolf and picked her quill.

_It's beautiful. Thank you Mooney. _

_1977_

_You're welcome._

_1997_

_Harry blew up this potion today. The professor wasn't very happy. Then again he's never happy. _

_1977_

_That's never good. Oh I have great news. James asked Lily to marry him! They've been dating all year and they're crazy about each other._

He chuckled at the memory.

_He asked her on the train of all places!_

_1997_

_That's great, but why on the train?_

_1977_

_He told me it was the first place he saw her. _

_1997_

_Oh yes. Of course it was love at first sight for the legendary marauder. _

_1977_

_How did you know that?_

_1997_

_You told me._

_1977_

_Ok. Than of course Sirius is going girl after girl. It's like he's trying to find the perfect girl._

_1997_

Hermione shook her head in disapproval.

_He's still searching. The poor guy._

_1977_

_That sucks._

_1997_

_I know._

_1__977_

_Some strange things have been happening around here. People are going missing and than there are some that go out late at night and don't return until the next day. I know you have the answer. Please tell me. _

_1997_

Hermione sighed and tried to steady her hand.

_Voldemort. The war has finally begun. _

_1977_

Remus took in a shaky breath and he saw the ink run. He guessed it was from the tears and he noticed the page dampen.

_1997_

_Please be careful. Keep your eyes open for small clues. I have to go someone's coming. be careful, love. _

_1977_

_Wait, what clues?_

_1997_

_I have to go._

Hermione closed the book and put it in her bag.

"Hermione it's time for supper." said Harry and they left the library.

_1977_

Remus stared at the book. She knew something that would change his future as he knew it.

'War. Voldemort. It's only rumors," he whispered.

"I'm afraid the rumors are true, my boy."

The werewolf looked up and saw the headmaster.

"Voldemort has been attacking," and he sat down next the wizard. "He's gaining followers. I'm afraid things will get worse."

Albus picked up the photo off the table.

"She's very pretty young lady."

"Her names Hermione." He smiled, "She's my brown eyed girl."

"Just remember Remus she can't stop future events from happening. It would up set the time line." and he rose from his seat.

"I know sir."

Albus nodded and handed the werewolf the picture.

"It's best you make your way to the great hall."

The headmaster left the library.

"How does he know about everything that goes on in the castle?" he asked his self as he put his things in his bag. "It's creepy." he shivered at the thought and left the library.

Chapter 6

The months flew by and Remus and Hermione became closer with each passing conversation. He also took her advice and kept his eyes open for small changes in the Daily Prophet and things around the castle. He began to become uneasy around Peter. He was gone most of the time and something was wrong. He sensed betrayal, but he kept it to self. He didn't want to cause trouble with his friends.

Remus sat down on his bed in his dorm. James, Sirius and Peter were fast asleep. He pulled out the journal and opened the book. Remus counted the pages. He sighed heavily.

"Only three more pages left. I graduate tomorrow. I guess it's for the best." whispered the wizard.

_Hi my brown eyed girl._

_1997_

Hermione crawled into bed and saw the journal glow gold. She smiled and opened the book.

_Hi Mooney. We graduate tomorrow. I can't wait. I'm ready to start a new stage of my life. What about you?_

_1977_

_I am ready for the next stage, but we only have four…well three more pages left. I fear this will be our last night. _

_1997_

_I know. I wish it wouldn't end, but all good things must come to an end. _

_Remus listen, terrible things are going to happen. Remain strong and everything will turn out alright in the end. I promise. _

_1977_

_I know. And this is where we say good bye. I will see again some day even if we don't remember. You will always be in my mind and in my heart. My beautiful brown eyed girl. _

_1997_

_I will see you within time. _

They closed the book their connection through time had ended.

Chapter 7

Remus pulled out the photo of Hermione. He handed it to Sirius.

"Wow!" He said in awe. "That's incredible," and he handed the picture to Harry.

"During Christmas some of the memories came back to you. I mean think about it. The snow in the basement, calling Hermione 'my brown eyed girl'. Remus after you graduated Dumbledore must have taken the journal, removed the memories and waited for the right time to give it to Hermione." Harry told the wizard.

Remus took the photo, "I think right. Hermione finally got up the courage to give it to me."

"Mooney, we've only been out of school for a couple of weeks and the connection ended." Harry told him.

Remus looked at the last page.

"You've never left my heart or my mind. Your brown eyed girl." He read out loud.

"Go to her." Sirius told his best mate.

The werewolf nodded and closed the book. He went up stairs.

"Dumbledore's one sneaky bastard, but found away to help Remus and Hermione."

Harry nodded in agreement.

Remus quietly stood in the doorway watching the witch. She was playing with a sliver necklace around her neck. The werewolf sighed and walked into the room. He sat down on the bed. The wizard handed her the journal. He cupped her cheek and brushed away the tears.

"My beautiful brown eyed girl. This isn't the ended, but only the beginning. He said gently and brushed his lips against hers. Remus pulled back. "I love you. You never left my heart or my mind."

Hermione closed her eyes and lend into his touch and she opened her eyes.

'I love you too and it's only the beginning.

_**The End**_

_**Please review. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_


End file.
